Ascension
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Part one of the Destiny series. Rodney remembers of the darkness he was remembered in Tao of Rodney. He also remembers the woman he met, and what she said. Now she's back, and it's time for Rodney to start his destiny, as an Ascended. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1: What Nothingness Brings

**Ascension/Chapter One/What Nothingness Brings**

Darkness there was nothing but darkness for as far the eye could see, and quite possibly beyond that as well. There was no light, there was no smell, there wasn't even any air. The darkness represented nothing, because nothing is all that was left.

'I don't want to die, and I don't want to ascend. I want to live.' I whispered, though in the nothingness, I doubt someone could have even heard anything that was said. Mere seconds later, a white light, a glowing figure, emerged from the recesses of the nothingness.

It was a woman, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her white flowing dress billowed around her, the same with her hair, as if pushed by an invisible wind. She reached out to me, and gently lifted my head with her oh so soft hands, forcing me to look her in the eye. Her lips moved as if she was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear her.

And that was where I always woke up. The images and feelings of the dreams; yeah, I could always remember them, but never her words. I threw my covers off and gave an involuntary shudder as my feet met the cold floor. I stood and walked over towards the window, resting my forehead on the cool glass.

The moon shined down bright light on the ocean surface where it was multiplied a thousand times, and the woman comes to mind. Who was she? What was she doing in that nothingness world, and of course the most pressing question, what was she saying to me? What could she possibly have had to say while I was on the verge of death from the ascension machine?

I sighed and turned away from the window. I glanced towards my clock and the red letters told me that it was three AM. Might as well get down to the lab and get some work done. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, not tonight anyway.

* * *

"Good morning Rodney." John Sheppard said as he, Teyla, Ronon, and Carson all walked into the lab where Radek and I were currently fiddling around with a new Ancient device. This wasn't going to end well.

"Good morning everyone, now I assume all of your came here for some reason or another, so if you will, please get on with it. I am a very busy man." I answered curtly, wanting to get back to work.

"Alright then," John looked at his companions for a moment before continuing. Apparently he'd been chosen as the sacrificial messenger. "Why haven't you gone to talk to Dr. Heightmayer?"

"For a very simple reason my friend, I don't need a shrink."

"Rodney, you almost died, or ascended depending on your choice." John took a half-step forward. "What I'm trying to say Rodney, is that this is the kind of thing you usually go and talk to someone about. And since you won't talk to any of us, we advise you talk to Dr. Heightmayer."

"I don't need to talk about it." I argued turning back to the rectangular device sitting on the table.

"Rodney, you had a chance to ascend, but you didn't take it. There had to have been a reason? Like you were afraid of what was on the other side." Carson suggested in his Scottish accent.

"I wasn't afraid of ascending Carson, I just wasn't ready." I froze at my own words. Why did I say that? Where had those words come from? My statement apparently surprised the other occupants in the room as well, at least to the point of silence.

Like a dam breaking, the room was replaced by the nothingness, and her. "Not yet Rodney, you're not yet ready to ascend. Soon you will be ready, and I'll waiting until you're ready." Her voice was so soothing, so comforting, exactly the way I'd imagined it. "When you are ready, I'll return."

The image slowly receded, and the dark nothingness was replaced with my crowded lab. I became aware of someone waving a hand in my face. I blinked in response.

"About time McKay," Ronon grumbled as he stepped back, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at me.

"Ah yes sorry Ronon, just remembering something I'd forgotten." I smiled a little and bounced a little on my heels. Carson didn't look convinced.

"How about we go and check you out in the infirmary real quick, just to make sure you really are alright." Carson suggested as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I jerked said appendage out of his grasp.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine Carson. Just let me get back to work." My earlier happiness disappeared, and was replaced by annoyance. Carson could be such a worrier sometimes. Well then again so could I so I really had no right to complain. I sighed at my inner musings and turned back to the Ancient device determined to work on it.

I didn't react when all my friends, except Radek who was assisting me, left the room.

* * *

"Is it just me or did that seem a little strange?" John asked as Teyla, Ronon, Carson, and he walked down the hallway, away from Rodney's lab.

"I also found Rodney's behavior…odd. What do you suppose could be the reason for it?" Teyla asked, looking at her friends questionably.

"I don't know, but ten to one says it has something to do with that ascension contraption or whatever it's called." John grumbled.

"Aye or it could just be that Rodney's depressed about something." Carson suggested. "I mean, there he was a genius, designing and building things he never would have thought himself capable of doing. Suddenly, all that is taken away from him, and he can't even decipher what his breakthroughs were."

"And what do you think caused his sudden bout of geniusness?" John asked, with a grin.

"He's got a point." Ronon pointed out, earning a look from Carson that told him to keep quiet.

"But would that cause Rodney's sudden inflictions?" The males looked at Teyla quizzically. "What I mean is, Rodney hasn't been sleeping well lately, and his appetite has greatly decreased. I do believe he has lost a couple of pounds." Teyla elaborated, concern taking over her features.

"Aye, depression could cause that, but, I don't know. The only way to know for sure is to get him in for a couple of diagnostic tests, and a chat with Dr. Heightmayer." Carson sighed, knowing that accomplishing those tasks wasn't going to be easy.

"If that's what we have to do, let's do it then." John stated and headed towards the control room. Elizabeth should know what's up; after all, she was the boss.

* * *

"Radek, go and get me some coffee, I need the caffeine to help me focus." I ordered, looking over at my Czech co-worker. Radek mumbled something in Czech and walked out without a word of protest, at least in English. Either he was tired of arguing with me, or he needed some coffee as well. As soon as the door had closed behind him, I stopped what I was doing.

"I'm going to assume that it's safe to assume that since I can clearly recall your words from before, that I'm ready to ascend." I said aloud as I turned around. Sitting neatly perched on the corner of another worktable with her legs crossed, was the woman from my dreams.

"Actually, the last few steps are a little tricky, so I'm here to help you." The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Hello Rodney, my name is Samhain, and I'm here to help you die."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Ascension, the first story of the Destiny Saga. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Saw What Exactly?

**Destiny Ascension/Chapter Two/You Saw What Exactly?**

"I can't believe you forgot your gun." John criticized as he and Ronon traveled back towards McKay's lab.

"Can we just hurry this up? I'm hungry." Ronon grumbled, upset that he'd left his military-issued 9mm in McKay's lab, he never would have noticed if Elizabeth hadn't pointed out its absence, and the fact that it was military-issue. Elizabeth, Carson, and Teyla were holding a table for them in the cafeteria.

John smiled in response. As the duo neared the lab, they saw Radek peering in through a slit in the door. He was holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey Radek, what are you doing standing out here?" Sheppard asked, causing the Czech to jump, spilling some of the coffee onto the floor.

"Colonel, please," Radek whispered as he motioned for John and Ronon to join him. The two complied and peered thought the slit into the room beyond.

McKay and a woman dressed all in white were standing close to one another, very close. Suddenly the woman leaned back against the desk, with Rodney bending over her. All three gentlemen silently cheered Rodney on.

* * *

"Does that help?" Samhain asked as she tried to allow as much light as possible to shine onto the zipper on Rodney's jacket. For his part, Rodney was trying hard to tear the delicate fabric that had gotten stuck when Samhain had tried to walk, but had fallen instead.

"A little, I still don't see how you could manage to fall." Rodney stated as he gently jerked the fabric, finally finding success. Samhain smoothed out the wrinkles and let it fall back into place as she stood up.

"Well sorry for not being used to actual walking. It's not a skill I've needed in close to ten thousand years." Samhain pouted a little, and then found something on Rodney's face more interesting. She grabbed the scientist's chin and forced him closer so that she could inspect it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rodney asked, not used to suddenly being pulled and examined at like one of his lab rats from his college days.

"You have a cut." Samhain explained as she leaned closer, her hair falling enough to hide both her and Rodney's faces. She blew on the small cut, and the cut disappeared. "There, that's better."

Rodney jerked his face away and rubbed his chin where the cut had been. "Thanks." The scientist stepped over to a lab table and picked up a small mirror. Unknowingly, the Canadian had stepped close enough to the open door to allow their eavesdroppers to hear their conversation.

"Quick question though," Rodney stated as he set down the mirror and turned to face the Ancient before him. "If I'm about to die soon anyway, then why heal a little thing like a scratch?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like seeing your pretty little face marred by something like a scratch." Samhain smiled and sat down on the desk in front of Rodney, crossing her legs. "Besides, technically you're going to die by yourself. I'm here to help you learn how to ascend before and after your death."

"Ah yes, and how do you plan on me dying anyway?" Rodney clasped one hand behind his back as he held out the other one in front of him, leaning in a bit towards Samhain.

"I was thinking of using the ascension machine you discovered not too long ago. After all, we do have a task that we need you to complete before you ascend, and the added intelligence granted by the machine will make the work go faster." Samhain pointed out, leaving Rodney was speechless for a moment. Slowly his hand joined his mate behind his back and he leaned back on his heels.

"Good point, good point. Do I get to know the details of this little project?" Rodney asked. Samhain nodded, and steered the scientist towards an opposite corner, already outlining the project details.

The three eavesdroppers left the scene as the duo walked away. They weren't going to learn anything new, and besides, they already had enough dirt to keep the rumor mill happy for a day or two.

* * *

"Wait a minute, say that again? You saw Rodney McKay, our Dr. Rodney McKay, getting lucky with some woman in his own lab?" Carson asked, disbelief lacing his voice as he looked skeptically at three newcomers.

"I'm telling you, that's what we saw." John told the doctor, holding up his hands.

"We couldn't actually hear what they were saying though until they got closer to the door." Radek added, pushing up his glasses.

"That's when they started talking about how McKay was going to off himself." Ronon said, adding his own two cents to the conversation.

"Off himself, Colonel would you please explain?" Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she rounded on the Lieutenant Colonel.

"We heard them talking about how Rodney had to die, and that that chick was going to help him learn how to ascend." Sheppard explained.

"And did you learn how Rodney plans to accomplish this?" Teyla asked, visibly agitated.

"They were going to use that blasted ascension machine, which I still want at turn in by the way." Elizabeth didn't answer the Colonel.

"Using the machine is impossible though because Rodney and I shut off the power, and only the two of us know how to reestablish it." Radek's explanation brought silence for half a minute before the entire group stood up and raced out of the mess hall.

* * *

When the six members of the SGA team raced into the lab, the light blue coil was already whirling itself around Rodney's body. When it was finished, Rodney turned around, and froze at the looks on his friend's faces.

John strode forward and grabbed the front of Rodney's shirt, pulling him closer. "Do you want to die, is that it? Do you seriously want to die that bad?" John asked his friend, staring at his friend with a mixture of contempt and disbelief written on his face.

"Yes, I want to die." McKay answered calmly.

"You do realize that suicide is bad, right?" Elizabeth asked, stepping forward, Rodney nodded. "Then why are you doing this?"

Rodney looked down at the floor, unable to meet any of his friend's eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Can't tell us? Why the hell not? Do you not trust us? Is that it?" John yelled, shaking Rodney to get his point across. Teyla moved to stop him, but Ronon held her back. Ronon was watching the scene with reluctant eyes.

"Of course I trust you, I just can't tell you." Rodney argued, becoming frustrated, but whether it was at himself or everyone else, it wasn't clear.

"Why can't you tell us Rodney?" Carson asked in his calm, clear, Irish accent. Rodney looked up at his best friend, showing the turmoil in his eyes.

"They won't let me."

"Rodney, who's they?" Elizabeth asked. Just as Rodney was about to answer her, a flash of light appeared behind the group.

"'They' are the Ancients. They're the reason that Rodney cannot explain his actions to you." Samhain explained as the members of the SGA personnel turned around. John was distracted enough for Rodney to fall out his grasp.

"Can you tell us then, why it is that Rodney has to die?" Elizabeth asked the white figure before her.

"So that he can save us," Samhain answered simply, smiling at all of the shocked expressions.

* * *

**A/N: I will admit right now that this is a re-edit of this chapter, in fact I am trying to do re-edits of all the chapters, to make your reading experience more enjoyable. Please tell me what you think, and feel free to offer any advice, reviews, or even criticism. I accept it all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Rules

**Destiny Ascension/Chapter Three/Breaking the Rules**

"All of my tests indicate that you're perfectly fine, though from past experience we know that that's not true." Carson stated as Rodney sat on a gurney in the infirmary

After Samhains's rather startling announcement down in the lab, Carson had insisted on getting Rodney back to the infirmary for a complete physical. Just to be thorough, Samhain had been forced to undergo the same thing.

"Well we know that it takes a little time for the mutations to start taking effect." Sheppard pointed out. "We just need to wait a while and figure out what to do in the meantime."

"I can start reprogramming the ascension machine with Rodney's old DNA." Zelanka suggested.

"Good, do it." Elizabeth responded, her eyes shifting from Rodney for just a moment.

"I'm afraid that that will be impossible." Samhain told them from her perch on another gurney across the room. Ronon stood next to her, gun in hand.

"And why would it be impossible?" Sheppard asked, turning to look at the ascended Ancient.

"Rodney rigged the power outlets to explode fifteen minutes after he activated the machine." A small explosion rumbled underneath their feet. Samhain looked at Elizabeth and smiled sweetly. "It's amazing how fifteen minutes can just fly by, huh?" Elizabeth scowled in response, turning her attention back to the Czech.

"Radek, take a team and go inspect the damage. See how much of the machine you can salvage." Zelanka nodded at the order and walked out. Elizabeth turned back to their guest. "Now, explain to me again who you are? I don't believe we were properly introduced."

Samhain sighed and opened her mouth, intending to speak. Before she could answer though, Sheppard spoke up.

"She's the woman who McKay was getting lucky with in his lab." Sheppard explained as he and Ronon grinned at the memory, while everyone else took on shocked expressions as they looked at the beautiful woman in a new light.

"That's not true!" McKay protested from his bed. Even Samhain seemed a little rattled.

"I fell and when Rodney caught me, my dress got tangled up in his zipper." Samhain explained. "On his jacket zipper," The quizzical faces still didn't seem convinced. Samhain gave a huff. "You people are impossible."

Teyla walked over and laid a hand on the Ancient's shoulder. "Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Samhain smiled and nodded, though shrugging off the hand.

"My name is Dr. Samhain Haring, and I was a scientist here in Atlantis ten thousand years ago. Actually, I was the one who designed and built the ascension machine in the first place." Samhain explained, looking a bit smug at her success.

"You built it?" Elizabeth repeated eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, and I was also the first one to test it, in complete disregard of the rules."

"Rules, what rules?" Ronon asked his posture relaxed slightly.

"The ones that say if you can't ascend on your own, then you're not worthy to ascend. I couldn't accept the Elders decision in that respect. So I built my machine. In the end, about twenty of us ascended 'illegally', causing major strife in our ranks." Samhain crossed her legs and peered at her audience.

"Wait a minute, you mean that you people ascended as a way to escape strife with the Wraith, but instead ended up having it between yourselves?" Carson asked, receiving a nod from Samhain. "I guess you can't just run away after all."

"I can imagine that it became an issue for all of you." Elizabeth stated.

"It did, and for ten thousand years now we have slowly been splitting into two fractions. One fraction is made up of us who used my machine and some others who believe the same as us. We believe that we should use our cosmic powers to help out the universe. Oma and Chaya are on our side, though Chaya took her part a bit too far and was exiled." Samhain explained, frowning a bit at the mention of Chaya.

"The other fraction believes that we shouldn't interfere in the lives of those below us. We are meant to be only observers in this ever changing universe." Samhain paused for a moment. "Usually the two fractions can exist in mutual peace, but thanks to all the meddling in Ancient affairs by the people of Earth, the disputes have been growing in number."

"And how exactly does this involve Rodney dying?" Elizabeth asked, still fuzzy on the details.

"Elizabeth, think about it. If the Ancients dissolve into a civil war, all of that raging cosmic power could potentially tear a hole in the fabric of the universe." Rodney answered.

"Seriously?" Sheppard asked, his face showing his disbelief. McKay nodded.

"To keep that from happening, we need someone to come up and speak to the Elders, someone well versed in the mechanics of this universe. Rodney already has a science background, a good grasp on Ancient technology and our ways, and has come very close to ascending once already. This will not only appeal to the Elders, but it will make his sudden ascension much easier to tolerate." Samhain pointed out.

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell us what was going on?" Elizabeth asked a small smile on her face.

"Rodney's not allowed to say anything." Samhain clarified. "I've been breaking rules for ten thousand years already, so it really doesn't matter to me anymore." Samhain shrugged, her nonchalance attitude somehow not fitting the moment.

"Well Rodney, I guess instead of inventing some new kind of math this time, you need to focus more on how to ascend." Carson commented, giving an almost strained smile to his friend.

"I guess you're right." Rodney admitted shyly, not seeming very comfortable with having the whole issue out in the open now.

"Good, now," Samhain bounced off her bed and towards Rodney. "Our first lesson will be to get you comfortable with light travel." Samhain grabbed Rodney's hand, and in a flash of light the duo had disappeared. A moment of silence followed their sudden departure.

"So, what do we do now?" Sheppard asked, earning a shrug from Elizabeth.

"I guess we wait and see what happens next." The expedition leader commented as she rubbed her forehead. She could rapidly feel a headache coming on.

"I hope we don't have to wait too long, I hate waiting." Sheppard complained.

"Trust me; you're not the only one." Elizabeth replied then left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but it says what I need it to, and leaves you ready for the next! Rate, review, criticize, you know the drill!**


	4. Chapter 4: Temporary Goodbyes

**Destiny Ascension/Chapter Four/Temporary Goodbyes**

"No, I'm telling you, the power conversion box has to go under the hyperspace drive so that it can capture and trap any exotic particles that may leak through." Rodney argued as him and Samhain hunched over a blueprint on a data pad. Samhain shook her head in objection.

"We can't do that, because then we run the risk of overloading the hyperspace drive." Samhain calmly explained, though the strain of the argument was apparent in the way she drummed her fingers. Zelanka walked in then, bearing coffee for all.

"Well, we won't know that that it won't work until we try it." Rodney reasoned turning to face the woman.

"Perhaps I could take a look, you know, offer a second or third opinion?" Zelanka asked, nodding his head down towards the pad between them. Rodney opened his mouth to answer, but Samhain cut him off.

"Thank you, but you're help won't be necessary. Time is of the essence and all you'd do is slow us down." Samhain didn't turn to look at the Czech as she slowly sipped her coffee. Nothing was said for a moment, the shock registering on both McKay and Zelanka's faces, but then Zelanka quickly turned and fled the room.

"What was that all about? At this point, I think we could have benefited from his insight on this." Rodney said as he pointed towards a board full of equations and crude sketches located at the front of the room. Samhain set down her coffee, and looked Rodney right in the eye.

"If you have any hope of ascension, you must let go of everything here on this plane of existence. You can't have anything that might hold you back." Samhain spoke in clear, calm, and level voice, but still one that demanded attention. "If I had allowed Zelanka to stay and help, you would have wanted to stay and help him see this project through to the end. I don't call that letting go." Rodney was stunned by the bluntness of the situation, but understanding soon filled his features.

"I know all that, but Zelanka is still my friend, and one of the best damn scientists in this city." Rodney's mouth moved into a determined line and he reached for the zip drive sticking out of the laptop next to Samhain. Samhain grabbed his arm.

"You had better know what you're doing. You can't allow this to harm your chances of ascension." Samhain stared at Rodney, looking for true understanding in his eyes. She found it.

"Don't worry; no matter what I may do next, I'll definitely ascend." Rodney grabbed the small device and ran out of the lab. He caught up to Zelanka as he was about to enter the transporter.

"Radek, wait!" Rodney called out and the Czech froze and turned around. "Here," Rodney said, holding out the zip drive for the scientist. "It has all the details on Project Leviathan that you'll need. Samhain and I won't have time to finish before, well, you know." Rodney shrugged with one shoulder. "I was hoping that you would continue working on it."

Zelanka was shocked for a minute, but he took the zip drive with a nod. "Project Leviathan, whatever it is, will be ready and waiting for you when you come back Rodney." Rodney smiled and shook Radek's hand. The Czech only smiled and disappeared into the transporter.

"Feel better now?" Samhain asked, appearing behind the Canadian.

"You know what, I do." Rodney answered. Samhain smiled softly.

"In that case, finish up saying your goodbyes. The mutations will take control much faster this time around, so you don't have much time."

"Thanks," Rodney said gratefully, and then took off down the hall.

* * *

To Rodney's surprise, saying good-bye to Ronon and Teyla was easier than he'd thought it'd be.

"You are going on a diplomatic mission Rodney, not dying. You will only be gone long enough for your job to be finished." Teyla reassured him as Rodney tried to say good-bye.

"Yeah, and we'll be right here when you get back." Ronon added, clapping Rodney on his back. With some final words of good luck, they sent Rodney on his way.

Carson Beckett couldn't decide what to tell his friend when Rodney came to see him. "Quite honestly I don't know whether to tell you good-bye, or to tell you see you later. You're not exactly dying, and Samhain has assured us that you'll be back, but still you will technically be dying so that you can ascend," Carson sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to think, but I will tell you good luck. Ancients aren't the easiest people to talk to in my experience."

When Rodney tried to talk to Elizabeth, she only shoved a handful of note cards in his hands.

"These are some notes are the basic parts of diplomacy. I thought you could use them." Elizabeth explained as she walked to the other side of her desk.

"Uh, thanks Elizabeth." Rodney said as he stowed the notes in his pocket. "Have you seen Col. Sheppard?"

"Major Lorne radioed in and said he needed some help. Col. Sheppard went to P3X-299 to see exactly what the trouble was. He should be back in a few hours." Elizabeth told him "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave without getting the chance to say good-bye to at least one person." Rodney grinned and left the room, hurrying back to Samhain.

* * *

John Sheppard walked wearily into his room, and promptly collapsed on his bed. The trouble Major Lorne had needed help with was convincing a primitive tribe of people to the let their people out of jail.

"I take it you had fun." A voice called from the doorway. Sheppard sat up and found Rodney leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah, lots, trying to make excuses to a tribe of Neanderthals because some of our guys accidentally ate their 'sacred' fruit. Most fun I've had all week." John vaguely wondered why he hadn't heard Rodney come in, but was too tired to dwell on it. "How was your day?"

"It was mostly spent on meditating and trying to say my good-byes." Rodney answered as he sat down in a chair across from John.

"Trying?"

"Yeah, amazingly, no one wanted to say good-bye. It was all 'good luck' and tips for speaking diplomatically." Rodney sighed. "It's like they all thought I was going on a weekend business trip and would be back on Monday."

"Well, why can't you?" Sheppard asked, and McKay raised his eyebrow. "You're just going up to talk to these Elders, why shouldn't it be as simple as that?"

"These guys have been at this same issue for ten thousand years. Somehow I doubt that one simple talk will be it. Truth be told, I don't know exactly what's in store for me up there, or for how long I'll be gone. It may be that I'll never come back." Rodney confessed.

"Well for ever how long you're gone, you've got friends who will be waiting for you to get back." John grinned. "Do you have any idea how much longer you're going to be sticking around?"

"I think I'm done actually." Rodney answered, and before John could question it, a knock interrupted them. Opening the door, John was greeted with Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"John, I wanted to be the one to tell you." Elizabeth started.

"Tell me what?" Sheppard asked, a questioning look crossing his face.

"While you were gone, Rodney ascended." Elizabeth stated. "He went into the final stages about two hours ago, and fifteen minutes later he ascended. Samhain told us that because this was Rodney's second time around, it was easier for the mutations to take hold."

"That's impossible." John stated. "Rodney's right here." He moved out of the way and pointed towards Rodney's chair so that Elizabeth could see. The chair was empty. "I mean, he was here."

"Well, he did say that he wanted to say good bye to at least one person." Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"But he didn't say good bye." John said.

"I guess he realized that he didn't need to say good bye after all." Elizabeth smiled and turned around. "Come on, Carson's waiting in the infirmary for your post-mission examination. I do believe he also wants to explain Rodney's ascension 'scene' that you missed."

"Sounds great, better than the usual gossip I guess." John joked as he followed his boss out of his room and down the hall, sending a silent good luck up to his now-ascended friend.

**~ Fin ~**

**

* * *

****A/N: That's the end of Ascension, thanks for reading! Don't forget to look for the sequel Leviathan! Reviews or criticizes are always welcome!****  
**


End file.
